Sueños rotos y un mundo nuevo
by Kther-chan
Summary: -Esto es una broma-Rubio atolondrado de ojos azules y un indivisible traje naranja con negro. Naruto Uzumaki se encotraba de rodilas gravemenete herido pero aun con fuerzas para gritarle teme a alguien.¡¿Pero que hacia un personaje de anime aqui! capi 2up
1. ¿Secuestro? ¿En el mundo de Naruto?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo Yuki y Hanako, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto pero se que algun dia me los regalara *-***

**Tobi: sueña y sigue soñando alalal**

**Kther: ¬¬**

**Summary: ****-Esto es una broma- murmure con un tic en uno de mis ojos. Rubio, atolondrado de ojos azules y su indivisible traje naranja con negro. Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba de rodillas gravemente herido pero aun con fuerzas para gritarle teme a alguien. ¡¿Pero que hacia un personaje de anime aquí?**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Secuestro? ¡¿En el mundo de Naruto?**

Parpadee varias veces viendo todo a mí alrededor con confusión, sorpresa y más confusión. Talle mis ojos, seguramente aun seguía algo adormilada, pero oh no, al abrir de nuevo mis ojos me di cuenta que aun seguía en ese maldito bosque, con el fastidiosos sonidito que hacían los pájaros al cantar y ningún alma a la vista, genial, al parecer me habían secuestrado.

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde estoy?- Mas que genial ¿Qué no podían haberme secuestrado no mas a mi? Pero no, tenían también que secuestrar a la dobe de mi amiga.

-Simplemente genial- Gruñí

-Uh, ¿Janny? (se pronuncia Jeinny)- Bufe

-No baka, los extraterrestres vinieron por mi, me secuestraron para clonarme y jugarte una broma pesada mientras ellos iban con Pinky y Cerebro para dominar al mundo- Nótese mi sarcasmo. Aunque aun no le dirigía la mirada podía sentir la suya escaneándome de pies a cabeza. -¿Qué tengo monos en la cara?- Pregunte fastidiada

-Luces diferente- Respondió confundida. Voltee a verla para soltarle uno de mis típicos comentarios sarcásticos, el comentario se quedo atorado en mi garganta al verla, ella no era Liliane.

Sus largos cabellos dorados eran ahora rojos como la sangre ¿A que horas se lo tiño?

Sus ojos siempre soñadores de color verde esmeralda ya no estaban siendo reemplazados por unos color plata ¿Cuándo compro esos pupilentes? Nota mental: Preguntarle a Liliane donde compro esos pupilentes. Bueno con eso he dado por sentado que es Liliane porque uno, se parecen mucho exceptuando su cabello y ojos, dos, su voz sigue siendo la misma y tres, sigue siendo una dobe.

-Tierra llamando a Jane-teme- me llamaba Liliane-dobe pasando su mano una y otra vez frente mi cara, uh, esperen un segundo ¿Cómo me llamo?

-Grr no me digas así dobe-

-Teme-

-dobe-

-_¡Teme!-_ nos quedamos en silencio, según tengo entendido Liliane era mujer y no hombre así que sin duda ella no dijo eso pero esa voz me resultaba tremendamente familiar.

Nos quedamos viendo directamente a los ojos comunicándonos sin necesidad de palabras. Nos escabullimos con sigilo siguiendo los gritos de quien sea que gritara, hasta que por fin lo vimos y fue ahí donde reconocí quien era el que gritaba y el porque se me hacia tremendamente familiar.

-Esto es una broma- murmure con un tic en uno de mis ojos. Rubio, atolondrado de ojos azules y su indivisible traje naranja con negro. Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba de rodillas gravemente herido pero aun con fuerzas para gritarle teme a alguien. ¡¿Pero que hacia un personaje de anime aquí?

-¡Naruto!- ok esto ya era el colmo, también estaba ahí esa pelirosadita ¡Que le pasaba al mundo!

-Waa es Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan, y al parecer tuvieron una pelea por que están gravemente heridos- Dijo la dobe

-Hmp si no me dices no me doy cuenta- Rodee mis ojos, si, váyanse acostumbrando por que el sarcasmo casi siempre lo empleo, a muchas personas le molesta pero Liliane ya esta acostumbrada.

-¡Vamos a ayudarlos!- Exclamo con infinita emoción.

-No espera- intente detenerla pero ya era muy tarde, Liliane ya estaba frente a aquellos personajes animados. Sin más remedio camine a paso tranquilo hasta quedar al lado de mi ahora pelirroja amiga.

Me aclare la garganta al ver que aquellos dos bakas no nos notaban por tener su vista fija en el horizonte, hmp bakas, seguramente habían tenido algún encuentro con el Uchiha.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- nos pregunto recelosamente la pelirosa poniéndose en posición de batalla, aunque sinceramente ya no le quedaban ni fuerzas para hacer esa posición.

-Venimos a ayudar- Respondió con una sonrisa radiante mi compañera pero aun así la Haruno siguió viéndonos con desconfianza y no la culpo. Heridos a merced de cualquier enemigo y que dos completas desconocidas vengan a ofrecerte ayuda sin mas era sospechoso, ah y olvidaba mencionar que siendo la alumna de la quinta y el jinchuriki del nueve colas era más que sospechoso que te ofrecieran ayuda.

-No ocupamos su ayuda- Fruncí mi entrecejo, ok eso si me hizo enojar y añadiéndole que no andaba de buen humor.

-Mira pelirosa no te hagas la fuerte que en estos momentos no te queda y si quieres proteger a tu amigo pues bueno primero empiecen por no andar tras la pista del Uchiha que ve como puso de baboso al rubio que sigue viendo al horizonte con decepción, tristeza y esperanza- Fruncí mas mi entrecejo, eso se me hacia patético - Nosotros les ofrecemos ayuda no porque seamos almas carititativas, no, lo hacemos porque como ustedes ocupan de nosotras lastimadamente nosotras ocupamos de ustedes porque por desgracia estoy perdida aquí con la dobe y eso no es muy bonito que digamos-

-Hey yo si soy una alma carititativa teme-

-Cállate dobe, que no me dejas escuchar la respuesta de la Haruno con tus horribles chillidos- la moleste.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- me cuestiono la Haruno, upps se me había olvidado ese pequeño dato jeje. Tenia que pensar en una escapatoria no podía decirle 'Es que soy fan del anime de Naruto', nop no le podía decir eso ya que mmm al parecer, y no se como, habíamos llegado al mundo de Naruto, eso o ellos llegaron a nuestro mundo o sencillamente se me pego la idiotez de Liliane.

-¿Quién no conoce a Naruto Uzumaki el jinchuriki del Kyuubi y a Sakura Haruno la alumna de la Quinta Hokage?- dijo con visible obviedad, bueno obvio para ella y para mi pero no para nuestra querida Haruno.

-Bueno apurémonos que creo que el baka de Uzumaki esta entrando en estado de shock- Dije aunque sinceramente a mi ni me interesaba lo que le pasase al Uzumaki ese, no me juzguen pero es que sencillamente no era mi personaje favorito y por el muchos de mis personajes favoritos han muerto, aunque aun no se si han muerto en este tiempo mmm…

-Esta bien- dijeron ambas sacándome de mis pensamientos. Entre Liliane y yo tomamos a Uzumaki cada una de un brazo, buscando alguna cueva, un tronco hueco o una cabaña abandonada donde refugiarnos.

Después de algunos minutos encontramos una cascada y de tras de esta había una cueva, uh que suerte.

-Déjame ayudarte- Dije al ver como la Haruno trataba de curar las heridas de Uzumaki pero debido a su estado no podía.

Suspiro rendida, mi tono mas que a una petición sonó a una orden, sumándole mi mirada de 'no aceptare un no por respuesta', pues no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

Empecé a vendar las heridas del ahora inconciente rubio, lo mío no era la medicina pero sabia lo básico y no porque allá querido saber sino por que tuve que aprender, mi vida no era color de rosa. La pelirosa termino de curar sus heridas y se dispuso a descansar un poco al ver como yo terminaba de vendar las heridas de Naruto, aunque aun nos miraba con desconfianza y se mantenía con la guardia en alto por si algo llegara a pasar, es decir, una traición de parte de nosotras que sin duda eso no pasaría.

-sigue esperando sentada Haruno, ninguna apuñalada por la espalda recibirás por parte de nosotras- le dije con tono burlesco pero a la vez serio.

-Nosotras no somos así- me apoyo Liliane.

La ojos jade suavizo un poco su expresión pero aun seguía con la guardia en alto, bufe, que desconfianza.

_-De que te quejas si tú eres así-_ genial, ¿Qué a ti no te había desaparecido aquel psicólogo de barba blanca casi parecido a Dumbledore?

Le pregunte con confusión, hace mucho que no oía a aquella molesta vocecilla en mi cabeza, si yo también tenia un inner como la Haruno y según el psicólogo lo cree desde chiquita para no sentirme sola, pff puras patrañas de los psicólogos.

_-Waa pero si yo soy buena compañía-_ trato de convencerme, hmp si buena compañía, si solo se la llevaba molestándome inner-gay.

_-Hey hieres mis sentimientos-_ lo curioso de mi inner es que es hombre mmm raro ¿No? Se supone que debe de ser mujer uff pero que se le va hacer.

Vi como por producto del cansancio la Haruno ya se había quedado dormida al igual que Liliane, uff y se supone que la perezosa era yo, bufe.

Voltee a ver como estaba el Uzumaki topándome con unos ojos azules que me miraban curiosos.

O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

**Kther: nee comenzamos en una nueva pag ^^**

**Yuki: -.- y eso que? Acaso eso hara que me cambies el color de mi pelo .**

**Kther: sabes que no ^^**

**Inner: no se por que insistes Yuki**

**Hanako: sabes que no lograras convencerla**

**Yuki: *risa macabra* lo se pero como volvimos a empezar *risa al estilo grinch***

**Kther: o.o eso no me gusta u.u**

**Sai: ni a mi u.u**

**Tobi: tobi es un niño bueno**

**Kther: esta bien antes de que Yuki atente contra nuestra integridad fisica como siempre pss solo quiero decir ¡Auxilio!**

**Sai: Socorro!**

**Tobi: Help me!**

**Sai/kther: *mirando a tobi raro***

**Tobi: tobi ser bilingüe**

**Kther: ahh esta bien entonces yo soy narutingue ^^**

**Inner: u.u mejor dejen sus RR**

**Kther/tobi: Sayo! ^^**


	2. Cambiando de nombres, Yukiko y Hanako

**Summary:-Esto es una broma- murmure con un tic en uno de mis ojos. Rubio, atolondrado de ojos azules y su indivisible traje naranja con negro. Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba de rodillas gravemente herido pero aun con fuerzas para gritarle teme a alguien. ¡¿Pero que hacia un personaje de anime aquí?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, por desgracia Yuki y Hanako si me pertenecen u.u ¿Creen que Kishimoto-san acepte un trueque?**

**Yuki/Hanako: ¬¬**

**Kther: o_o etto pss jejje disfruten del siguiente capi ^^u y perdonen mis faltas d ortografía mi compu cambia palabras.**

**Capitulo 2: Cambiando de nombres, Yukiko y Hanako**

Sus ojos azules me miraban con inocente curiosidad, bufe, aun a sus 16 años conservaba una pequeña parte de aquella inocencia que de niños nos caracterizaba.

-Y yo que pensé que Sakura-chan tenía un color de cabellos raro- soltó una risita que me desconcertó un poco. El tic en mi ojo volvió a aparecer, ok, yo me esperaba un '¿Dónde estoy', '¿Quién eres tu?' o incluso que me atacara y luego preguntara, ¡Pero no que criticara mi cabello!

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunte respirando profundamente para no saltar encima de el y golpearlo, estaba un poco sensible.

-De tu cabello verde- Respondió con simpleza -aun que tus ojos también son de un color raro- medito en voz alta haciendo como si yo no estuviera presente, esperen un segundo ¿Acaso dijo cabello verde y ojos rosas?

Con nerviosismo tome un mechón de mi largo cabello que rezaba que fuera rojo como se suponía que tenía que ser, pero no, ahí entre mis dedos se encontraba un mechón de color verde. Abrí mis ojos, un poco mas de lo normal, algo horrorizada, a la velocidad de la luz le quite la banda de la frente al rubio y lo use como espejo, deseando porque el Uzumaki fuera daltónico y que el reflejo del protector me devolviera mi mirada ámbar, pero al parecer el mundo estaba en mi contra desde esa mañana.

-A todo esto ¿Quién eres tu?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamiento pesimistas. Le mire feo.

-Eso no te interesa- gruñí volviendo mi vista al protector de la banda.

-Yukiko-chan no deberías de ser tan grosera con el- Me reprendió Liliane con burla impresa en su voz, la voltee a ver feo, ¿Yukiko? Ya había pensado cambiar mi nombre pero ni si quiera me dejo escogerlo.

-Cállate Hanako-baka- sonreí de medio lado, venganza. Me miro molesta por el nombre que le escogí y por también llamarle baka pero mas por el nombre ya que sabia que ella se pondría Akira, su nombre preferido, pero como ella no me dejo escoger mi nombre yo tampoco.

-¡Naruto despertaste!- Dijo feliz de la vida la pelirosada, rodee los ojos, ¿De que hay que estar felices? ¡Oh ya se! De que el mundo me odia. Primero me secuestra quien sabe quien y me deja en medio de un bosque común y corriente con la dobe, segundo; resulta que no era un bosque común y corriente, sino que era un bosque común y corriente del mundo de Naruto, ya se que es el sueño de toda fan estar en el mundo de Naruto con sus personajes favorito, pero no el mío, bueno ahorita no. Y tercero la más importante del porque el mundo me odia es que ¡tengo el cabello verde cómo el Grinch y los ojos rosas como, como, como no se quien!

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto algo desorientado el rubio.

-En una cueva ¿Qué no ves?- ok no lo pude evitar, ¿Qué quieren que haga? A si forje mi carácter después de… no les importa.

Liliane ahora Hanako, mmm creo que debo de acostumbrarme a llamarla así a si que regresémonos. Hanako me miro desaprobatoriamente, yo me encogí de hombros, por mas que me quiera hacer cambiar no lo lograra, si en tres años no ha podido menos en 5 minutos.

*/*/*/*

Mire desaprobatoriamente a Jane, que yo este acostumbrada a su sarcasmo al extremo no significa que los demás también.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- Propuse. Oí como mi ahora amiga peliverde bufaba por lo bajo, reí disimuladamente, luego me burlaría de su nuevo look, al menos yo me veía normal.

-¿Y adonde quieres que vayamos genio?- pregunto con ironía

-A Konoha- conteste ¿A dónde más quería que fuéramos?

-Nosotros no somos de ahí- Apunto. Yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-Ellos- apuntando a Naruto y a Sakura que no se perdían de ninguno de nuestros movimientos -nos pueden ayudar, después de todo nosotros le ayudamos, seria lo más justo-

-Entonces- dudo, ambas dirigimos nuestras miradas a Sakura que dudaba entre seguir o no, por fin opto por terminar su oración -¿Vendrán con nosotros a Konoha?- No paso desapercibido para Jane y para mi el tono de recelo que empleo. Lo pase por alto al igual que Jane que solo rodó los ojos fastidiada por tanta desconfianza, el burro hablando de orejas.

-Tu que dices J-Yuki-chan- creo que desde ahora me tendré que acostumbrar a llamarla Yuki. Jane, digo ,digo, Yuki me miro con sus ahora ojos rosas entrecerrados, estaba meditando y yo me estaba exasperando por tanto silencio.

-Ya que- accedió en un suspiro y yo no pude evitar no saltar del gusto -Pero ellos tienen la última palabra- deje de saltar para prestarle atención al par de miradas jade y zafiro que nos miraban con recelo y curiosidad.

-Eso lo juzgara Tsunade-sama- wiii eso era un si para mi

-¡Que bien!- y volví a saltar de la alegría.

-¿Entonces Irán con nosotros?- pregunto con tono despistado Naruto, waa y casi me daban ganas de saltarle encima por lo lindo que se veía, si yo soy 100% fan de Naruto Uzumaki aunque Jane ahora Yuki me diga que es un baka.

-Si Naruto- Le contesto pacientemente Sakura.

Después de que Sakura y Naruto se recuperaran un poco mas de sus heridas, salimos de aquella cueva caminando ahora a paso civil, como los shinobis le llamaban, por el bosque en el que anteriormente estábamos.

-Naruto, Sakura- una nube de humo apareció frente nosotros dejando al descubierto al ninja mas despreocupado que existe en el anime, Hatake Kakashi. De tras de el llegaron a paso ninja un chico de cabellera negra que rápidamente reconocí como Sai junto con Yamato el otro Anbu.

-Por fin los encontramos- dijo Yamato -Pero no en buenas condiciones- escaneándolos con la mirada

-¿Y quienes son sus nuevas amigas Naruto-kun, feita?- pregunto a su modo Sai provocando que una vena creciera en la frente de Saku por el apodo, inhalo y exhalo, seguramente para no golpearlo. Reí disimuladamente ante mi comentario viendo con igual disimulo a Sakura, deje de hacerlo cuando sentí una oscura mirada escaneándome. Me sentí muy incomoda, discretamente me fui resguardando detrás de Yuki, y no es porque le tuviera miedo a Sai, no, sencillamente su mirada me incomodaba.

-Mi nombre es Yuki y ella es Hanako y te importaría dejar de vernos así, si no es mucha molestia- casi ordeno con molestia Yuki, en otras ocasiones hubiera negado con desaprobación pero ahora se lo agradecía, al parecer había notado mi incomodidad o también ella se sentía incomoda.

*/*/*/*

Podía sentir lo incomoda que estaba Hanako, de hecho a mi no me incomodaba mucho su mirada, es mas hasta le regresaba un mirada retadora al estilo Malfoy (de HP).

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunto Sai. Uff casi lo olvido, el chico no entendía de emociones y sentimientos humanos.

Me miro a los ojos esperando mi repuesta con una sonrisa falsa pintada en sus labios.

-Porque incomodas a Hanako-baka-

-¡Hey!- protesto.

-Bueno pero basta de esto ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunte haciéndome la desentendida ¿Cómo no iba a saber quienes eran ellos? Podía sentir claramente la mirada de la dobe, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que me quería decir '¿Por qué rayos preguntas algo tan obvio?' Sip no hay que ser una genio para saberlo.

-Yo soy Hatake Kakashi- eso ya lo sabia -Y ellos son Sai y Yamato, al parecer ya conocen a mis alumnos Naruto y Sakura- Asentimos.

-Las encontramos en el bosque y nos ayudaron a curar nuestras heridas- informo Haruno ¿Ayudaron? Hmp si la dobe no hizo nada. -Quieren ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama para ser parte de la hoja- la mira feo, nosotros no dijimos eso, sabia lo que significaba ser parte de la hoja, yo no quería ser ninja de la hoja ¿Por qué no venían mejor los Akatsuki y me hacían miembro?

_-Ya quisieras-_

_-/wow Darky dichosos los oídos que te oyen/-_

_-que graciosa-_

_-/Yo siempre/-_

-Bueno pues vámonos, creo que esta misión se ha acabado- Dijo Hatake sacándome de mi mini plática con Darky, mi inner-gay

_-¡Hey! Te escuche-_

_-/¿Crees que me importa?/-_

-Sakura, Naruto ¿Pueden andar?-

-¡Claro!, sino no seria el próximo Hokage- dijo el Uzumaki casi gritando.

-Hai- se limito a decir Haruno pero sinceramente bajo mi ojo critico yo aun los veía muy débiles y heridos.

-Ya veo- murmuro Kakashi -Sai- El chico asintió empezando a dibujar unas cuantas bestias de tinta que comenzaron a cobrar vida dirigiéndose a Sakura y a Naruto.

-Pero yo puedo andar solo, no necesito ayuda- Protestaba el rubio.

-Calla Naruto estas muy débil y herido y tu Sakura no me repliques que estas igual- Dijo al ver como la Haruno abría la boca para replicar.

-¿Y que haremos con las chicas?- Pregunto Yamato, fruncí mi entrecejo ¿Cómo que que harían con nosotras?

Vi como el conocido ninja copia les mandaba una mirada significativa a los otros dos que entendiendo el mensaje asintieron, desapareciendo de mi vista.

No se porque pero sentí algo raro detrás de mi mmm una ¿Presencia? Si, como que alguien estaba detrás de mi. Ladeé mi cabeza un poco topándome con la sonrisa falsa de Sai. Espera, no hará lo que creo que hará ¿Verdad?

_-Yo creo que si u.u-_

_-Dulces sueños- _Me dijo dándome un golpe en mi nuca

_-Creo que es hora de una siesta-_

_-/Créeme Darky que esto no se quedara así/-_le dije a mi inner antes de caer en la inconciencia.

**Kther: *susurrando* gracias a Mara-Sama15 por su RR y siento los cortos que son los capis pero tratare de hacerlos más largos a partir del capi uhm… 7 ya que los demas ya los tengo publicados en otra pag.**

**Tobi: *murmurando* ¿Por qué susurramos?**

**Kther: *murmurando* porque Yuki nos anda buscando a mi y a Sai para vengarce u.u solo porque le puse un color de ojos y pelo tan genial ;D**

**Tobi:** o.o Tobi penso que te escondias porque Tobi penso que jugabamos a las escondidas ^^**

**Sai:** Yo quiero jugar a eso ^^**

**Kther: **Yo tambien pero tenemos que seguir con vida antes de que Yuki nos encuentra y estrangule**

**Sai:** uhm…**

**Yuki: Kther… Sai… ¿Dónde estan?**

**Kther:** esto es malo, yuki alias grinch esta cerca.**

**Sai: ** pero estamos seguros en este closet ¿No?**

**Kther: ** no lo se, ¿Tienes algun libro de cómo escapar de una loca psicopata de cabello verde y ojos rosas?**

**Sai:** *buscando entre sus cosas* no u.u solo tengo uno de una y mil maneras de escapar de una psicopata cocinera**

**Kther/Sai:** *suspirando* estamos perdidos**

**Yuki: Dei ¿Has visto a Kther y a Sai? *dijo con voz dulcemente terrorifica que le dio más de un escalofrio a los escondidos en el closet y a nuestro querido rubio de Akatsuki***

**Kther: ** no se que es más terrorifico, que Yuki nos encuentre o que hable de esa forma tan melosa.**

**Dei: ¿Para que los buscas? *tono receloso***

**Yuki: Ajuste de cuentas**

***Esclofrio por parte de Sai y Kther***

**Dei: ehh no, no los he visto, al unico que he visto a Tobi gritar algo como: jugar a las escondidas con Kther y Sai. **

**Sai/Kther: glup**

**Yuki: *Sonrisa al estilo grinch* en serio? Bueno Dei creo que Sasuke te llama**

**Dei: -.- y yo porque quiero ir con ese uchiha emo?**

**Yuki: escuche que se estaba batiendo 'amistosamente' con itachi.**

**Dei: y…?**

**Yuki: pense que tu querias derrotar a itachi *tono lastimoso* pero creo que me eqiovoque**

**Dei: o.o clero que si lo quiero derrotar -.-**

**Yuki: pues si no te apuras… *Pero Dei ya se habia ido* bien *sonrisa grinch* solo falta tobi. ¡Tobi! ¡Tobi!**

**Kther: ** no digas nada**

**Yuki: Yuki quiere jugar contigo *Tanto Sai como Kther sudaron frio tapandole la boca a Tobi* **

**Kther: **Esto no me gusta**

**Yuki: ¡Marco!**

**Tobi: *Deshaciendose del agarre de los otro dos chicos* ¡Polo! *Saliendo feliz del closet ante la terrorifica mirada de Yuki.**

**Kther/Sai: estamos perdidos asi que dejen sus RR comentando todas las torturas que quieran que Yuki nos haga ;_; y esperemos que no sean tan duras y traumatizantes**

**Yuki: *Frente a ellos con una aura que le daria miedo hasta al mismo Orochimaru* no lo creo Marco**

**Kther/Sai: estamos perdidos, Polo ;_; **

**Se cuidan ¡sayo!**


End file.
